Odd Is A Genius
by sargentaaron2004
Summary: Odd finds out he is a genius, and Ulrich finally tells the truth to Yumi. Chapter 10 up! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Title: **Odd Is A Genius

**Author: Sargentaaron2004 **

**Genre: **Code Lyoko

**Part: **1

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Ulrich/Yumi Aelita/Jeremie

**Characters: **All

**Warning: **kissing

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Code Lyoko I wouldn't be making up fan fiction now would I? If you do not understand that I will try and make it simpler, I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO! Now is that better?

**Beta(s): **Clandestine Miscreants (my mum :D)

**Description: **Odd finds out he is a genius, and Ulrich finally tells the truth.

**A/N: **Ok, this is my first Fanfic so bear with me. I will try and make this as exciting as I can. Text that is typed in italics is what people are thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Odd was looking for Jeremie, he had been looking for him for the past 15 minutes. _Man, Jeremie has to be around here somewhere. _Then it hit him, the factory! Odd slapped himself in the head for not thinking of it sooner.

Odd got his skateboard from the wall of the sewer, shouting "Yeah!" as he jumped onto it.

Jeremie was typing very fast codes into his computer, along the floor was empty cup after empty cups of coffee.

Odd walked up beside him and put his hand on his shoulder and asked him to take a look at the piece of paper that he was holding.

Jeremie asked, "can it could wait until tomorrow?"

Odd looked at the sheet of paper and back to Jeremie's back. Odd stated, "It could, but I think you would really like it!"

Jeremie turned round on his chair and took the sheet of paper into his hand and read it. His eyes bulged when he got about half way through reading it. He asked, "Where did you get this!"

"I have been wanting to make up for the fact that I forgot about your birthday last month so I have been working on this ever since."

Jeremie turned back around in his seat and started typing the sheet of paper into his computer. He started laughing uncontrollably when a green + came up on the screen. "IT WORKS! IT WORKS!"

He laughed again. He jumped off of the chair and hugged Odd.

Aelita came up on the screen and asked, "What is going on?"

Jeremie replied, "you can come and live with us permanently now!"

Aelita's face lit up, "you found the anti-virus?"

Jeremie said, "Nope, but Odd did!" He started laughing again. "Odd you are a genius!" Jeremie exclaimed at the top of his voice. "Odd you have got to tell the others!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that Odd ran out of the factory as fast as he could. He found Ulrich and Yumi sitting down on a bench. He stopped in front of them and started panting because he had never ran so fast in his life.

"Aelita can come and live with us!" he managed to force out. Odd was about to tell them about him being a genius but they had already left for the factory leaving him near the bench.

Odd shouted, "Aw, come on guys, don't leave me hanging!" He hurried after them and caught up with them at the factory. He dived into the elevator just as it was about to close.

Ulrich said, "I knew you would make it!"

Yumi walked up to Jeremie and asked him if he can materialize Aelita.

Jeremie replied, "Yep and it is all thanks to Odd. He is a genius!"

Yumi and Ulrich stared at Odd in disbelief and shouted "ODD!" simultaneously.

Jeremie replied "Yep, he found the anti-virus!" He started laughing uncontrollably again. He told them all they have to help Aelita get to the tower in the forest area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

How was it? Could you give me some honest reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yumi mocked, "Jeremie we have a friend down here wanting to see you"!

The elevator doors opened, Jeremie started to blush as Aelita ran up and hugged him.

"Aren't you two love birds forgetting something", Ulrich asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you waiting for a written invite from Xana before you are going to shut him down"? asked Ulrich.

"Not only that, but I don't think Xana knows what a stamp is"! Odd laughed.

"Okay, lets go" Jeremy said.

The door whooshed open, following with the sound of a loud hiss.

They were in a room, that was huge and black with loads of red and yellow lights on the

super-computer it had a big power switch about 10 meters away from them.

Jeremie and the gang stood around the switch.

"Aelita should pull the switch"! Odd stated.

Aelita hesitantly put her hand on the switch.

Jeremie put his hand on the switch and said "Why don't we do it together"?

Aelita looked at him and smiled. They counted down 3... 2... 1... They pulled the switch down hard and all the lights on the super computer went out. Aelita hugged Jeremie tight.

"Just think this is probably the last day we are going to be in the factory"!

Odd asked "What happens if after we graduate somebody finds this place and turns Xana back online"?

"They might find this room but they wont find the super-computer because I am going to disassemble it, if Aelita doesn't mind helping me that is".

"I would like to help too"! Odd shouted "Xana has made my life difficult I want part of the glory of taking him apart"!

Ulrich and Yumi agreed.

"We should start tomorrow" Odd said. "I am feeling hungry" Odd touching his stomach.

Ulrich looks over at Odd "Hmpf, figures that food wont be far from the centre of your brain odd"! He started laughing followed by the rest of the group including Aelita.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich started walking to the elevator.

Yumi turned round, Wait, you have to give Aelita her birth certificate Jeremie.

"Yeah you three go off ahead I will handle it" Jeremy replied looking at Aelita.

When the elevator doors closed Jeremie took off his backpack. He took out a folder and gave it to Aelita. "This contains your birth certificate and school records and if anybody asks you are from Finland. OK"?

Aelita looked up at him and smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you"

Jeremie blushed "It was nothing much" I asked Yumi earlier if you could stay at her house again until you get allowed into our school and you have an interview with the principal of the school tomorrow morning."

Aelita just said "OK".

"We are going to have to go because Yumi will be going home and I am going to be late for dinner" Jeremie said because he couldn't think of anything more to say.

They got into the lift and Jeremie pressed the button and the lift ascended, to their surprise Yumi Odd and Ulrich was at the top waiting for them.

Yumi! Odd! Ulrich! I though you three went.

"We did but we couldn't leave you there"! Yumi replied. "Lets go Aelita my mum is cooking something special today". "See you tomorrow boys".

Aelita looked at Jeremie then turned round to catch up with Yumi.

Jeremie blushed when he noticed Ulrich and Odd looking at him and watched Aelita leave.

"So did you ask her out"? Odd asked with a smirk on his face.

A few moments later Jeremie turned to look at Odd and said, "Huh? What?"

Ulrich and Odd started laughing at him then turned to the cafeteria, Jeremie still hadn't caught on what he had done that was so funny.

They sat down and Odd immediately started chopping on his food loudly. Ulrich looked at Jeremie, he could tell that he was daydreaming, Ulrich clicked his fingers in front of Jeremie's face. Jeremie blinked.

"Would you stop daydreaming about Aelita dinner time is meant for eating so eat before it gets cold." Jeremie blushed "I-I-I w-wasn't daydreaming about Aelita", he said nervously. "Yeah whatever Jeremie, when are you going to ask her out" Jeremie sighed, I don't know Ulrich, I don't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Yumi's house they had almost finished eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eeer, Yumi where in Finland is Aelita from because it is kind of strange that she has not ever had chicken before don't you think? Said Yumi's mum

"She is from a small village up north called", she hesitated, "called Lyoko"

"Well at least she likes it" said Yumi's mum.

About five minutes later they had all finished, and Yumi's mum and dad collected the plated and cups.

Yumi takes Aelita up to her room and shows her where she is going to sleep.

"Yumi can I ask you something"? Aelita asked slowly.

"Yeah sure, you can ask me anything you want". Yumi replied.

"Do you think Jeremie likes me"? Aelita continued

"Of course he likes you, why?" Yumi asked.

"because every time he looks at me his cheeks go red, what does that mean Yumi?"

"That is called blushing, it happens when people get nervous, it because he is in love with you".

"He is in love with me? Aelita gasped.

"Yep it has been his secret ever since he met you although he never admits it, just don't tell him I told you".

"OK" Aelita replied.

"You should get some sleep you have an interview with the principal tomorrow morning". Yumi told her.

Aelita fell asleep on her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two if you want me to continue post some ideas in reviews and constructive flames are welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had some help from purplelover


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

it is Friday morning. Jeremy had not slept much last night thinking about how good it will be to have Aelita at school with him. He was daydreaming when Odd banged on his door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Hey Einstein! it is time for breakfast i'm starving! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jeremie came out of his room and locked his door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The secretary walked over to Aelita who was sitting on one of the three seats in the waiting area. "The principal will see you now" she said.

Aelita got out of the seat and walked into the principal's office she was very nervous, she could feel sweat forming on her neck and forehead.

"Take a seat Aelita" The principal said calmly. Aelita obeyed and sat on the seat in front off his desk.

"Do you have your files"? he asked.

Aelita simply nodded and put the folder on his desk. The principle looked through the folder at the numerous sheets of paper.

"Well your grades are good and you seem like a polite young lady".

Welcome to Kadic Junior High School, he put his hand out in front of her for her to shake it, which she did.

"Do you know anybody in this school already"? he asked.

She nodded again. "Jeremie Bellpois sir".

"Well if he was a girl, you would be sharing rooms with him, but seeing as though that's not the case, do you know of any girls"?

She though of Yumi but she remember that they told her that she was only a day student.

Aelita shook her head "no".

"Well that's ok, I will just look on the computer for a girl who is alone, it wont take long". He started typing into his computer, "Ah Kayla hasn't got a roommate. Will she be ok"?

Aelita simply nodded, although she didn't know her.

"Ok ready for a tour around the school"? he asked taking something out of his filing cabinet "This is your room key, do not loose it". He said as they walked out of the door.

"Aelita! How did it go? Are you a member of our school"! Asked Jeremie excitedly.

"Hello Jeremie, I was going to take Aelita for a tour but seeing as you both know each other you may as well do it".

"Yes sir" Jeremie replied.

Aelita smiled and walked off with Jeremie. The Secretary walked over to the principal.

"Sir, its Robert Von-Fleuger again, I'm afraid has eaten his pencil"!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the factory

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are dismantling the super-computer, when Yumi remembered that he had some revision for chemistry class.

"Guys I will come back later I have something I have to catch up on", said Yumi.

"Ok, later Yumi" everyone said simultaneously.

Meanwhile in the classroom a girl was looking round in all of the cupboards.

"All I have to do is find my cell phone and everything will be alright", she said hesitantly.

She opened the draw of the teachers desk and found her cell phone, she looked around to make sure nobody had seen her and that is when she notice something on the wall.

On the wall was a huge red button with a sign on it saying 'Do not touch!' she walked over to the wall and then realized how high it was, so she moved a chair under it to give her a bit more height but she still could not quite reach it. She jumped, and hit the button hard and landed on the chair awkwardly, she fell she was knocked out.

Yumi walked into the room and saw her lying there and ran over to her, then gas started seeming though the air vents. Yumi tried to make for the door but it was too late she fainted.

Back at the factory they were already making some progress with the dismantlement of the super-computer.

Ulrich noticed that Jeremie and Aelita were flirting with each other big time.

Then Ulrich started wondering where Yumi went and got up, "Guys I am going to go look for Yumi"

"Hey wait up, I will go with you"! Odd said.

"Ok see you guys later" Ulrich said to Aelita and Jeremie.

When the lift doors shut Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other and shrugged then went back to work.

"Where do you think Yumi will be Ulrich"? Odd asked.

"Well she has been spending quite a lot of time in the science building lately we should check there". Ulrich replied.

Ulrich and Odd open the science room door and almost instantaneously put there shirts over their mouths and noses to prevent inhalation of the toxic gas, they saw the two girls.

"I'll get Yumi you get the other one" Ulrich shouted and quickly put his mouth behind his shirt.

Odd staggered over to the other girl and saw the girl with brown hair and brown eyes, _She's beautiful, _he thinks to himself and picks her up off of the floor and carried her out of the room.

"We should get them to the infirmary"! Odd shouted.

Luckily for them the infirmary was close by to the science rooms, just in case any such accident occurred.

Ulrich kicked the infirmary door open because both of his hand were busy holding Yumi.

Yolande Perraudin (the school nurse) ran over to help them with the girls "What happened to them?"

"I don't know Ulrich and I found them lying in the chemistry room and there was gas everywhere"!

With that the school nurse got out two oxygen masks for the four of them.

"No thank you Yolande I feel fine" Ulrich stated. Odd agreed.

"Nonsense children!" Yolande protested "God only knows what gases you have inhaled"!

A short while later Yumi woke up and saw Yolande and Ulrich standing there looking down at her.

"How are you Yumi"? Yolande asked.

Yumi groaned and put her hand on her head as if she was in agony "It feels like I have a headache".

Odd was still staring at the beautiful girl lying on the other bed.

_How could a girl be that beatutiful _Odd thought to himself as we watched the girl sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you thank you everybody who Bared with me while I was writing the third chapter. Hope you liked. Lots of thanks again to purplelover for giving me so much help!


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly I would like to thank all the people who have stayed with my story when Silver HAWKEYE stole it from me. I would like to thank all of the below, my mum and all of my mums friends who helped out. When this is all over i owe you all a drink!

XANA-Zach45   
2006-01-30  
ch 1, reply you copied from the Odd a Genius Story!

purplelover   
2006-01-30  
ch 1, reply Oh I LOVE the story... ONE LITTLE PROBLEM! ITS NOT YOURS! You are a theif, so take off the story, and I wont report you! GR...!

Abaddon of Renown 2006-01-30  
ch 1, reply this story is copied and stolen from Sargentaaron2004 who posted this on 1-22-06, as Odd is a genius... this is chapter one and Sargentaaron2004 has already posted chap 2 and 3.

I hate theives worse than christian boy...

True to my name... Abaddon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, onto chapter 4! Which i am sure you have all been waiting for!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Well Odd, me and Yumi are going to go see Jeremie and Aelita keep me informed"!

"Yeah, bye Odd!" Yumi added.

The girls eyes fluttered open.

"Yolande! Yolande! I think she is waking up"! Odd shouted.

Yolande rushed over to the bed, "How are you feeling"?

The girl looked at her and thought for a moment, "Like somebody has crushed my ribs"!

Odd looked at the nurse "When will she be able to leave"?

"This afternoon" Yolande replied, "but if you hadn't of found her when you did she would probably be in the hospital, ok i have got to take some medication to a boy in the art room, i will be back in a bit!" Yolande said while leaving to room.

The girl looked up at Odd "So you saved me"?

Odd looked back at her, "yeah, well, it was no big deal I just saw you lying there and I just carried you here, it not like i was about to leave a beautiful girl laying there to die" Odd said fast without thinking.

Then Odd realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hand. "Er, sorry I said that" Odd could feel himself blushing. The girl laughed at him but found out it was sore to laugh. "Ow"! she exclaimed.

"Oh I am sorry, i didn't mean to make you laugh" Odd said.

"Its ok" she replied, "by the way I'm Kayla".

"and I'm Odd", then he quickly added "and that's my name" remembering all to many times when people looked at him funny when he said 'I'm Odd'.

"Cool name" she said. Making him smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was coming down the elevator with Yumi, when the doors open they gasped.

Obviously Aelita and Jeremie hadn't heard the elevator doors or them gasp.

Aelita and Jeremie were snogging, Aelita's back was against the wall with her arms around Jeremie's neck.

Yumi cleared her throat loudly "Ahem" and the two broke apart blushing as they looked to see Yumi and Ulrich behind her snickering!

Jeremie stepped forward towards Ulrich and Yumi, "Er your not going to tell Odd about this, are you?" Jeremie asked rubbing the back of his head nervously, "you know what he is like"!

Yumi smiled at him, "not a word"!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry everybody for this short chapter, but after what happened yesterday I have lost a few of my ideas! I promise you all that I will make up for this short chapter in future, if I don't then you can tell my mum! HAHAHA I would like o thank all the people who helped me again! Thank you all.


	5. Chapter 5

OK I know some of you have noticed that in the last chapter and the chapter before I gave the school nurse the name Yolande Perraudin, when her name in the show is Dorothy, well I hear you all, but the light is at the end of the tunnel you just have to read your way there. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Odd she can leave!" Yolande said. "but she has to report back here at the sign of any ache or pains"

"Ok chill out!" Odd shouted back at her as he was walking out of the door with Kayla. "Ok what do you want to do now?" Odd asked the beautiful girl standing in front of him."

Kayla though of this for a moment, "I only came to this school a week ago, I don't have any friends besides you, maybe we can, um, hangout?"

A nice warm and soothing feeling flushed all over Odds body when he heard this. "I have an idea Kayla follow me!"

He held her hand and rushed off down the corridor with Kayla in tow.

"Er could you slow down a little Odd?" Kayla asked softly.

Odd had just realized that he was holding her hand and he stopped and started blushing, "Um, sorry about that."

"So what are we going then?" Kayla asked.

"I want to introduce you to my friends if you don't mind" Odd said.

"No, that would be great" Kayla replied.

They came out of the building and Odd looked around for his friends and saw them sitting under a tree. Jeremie shouted to Ulrich "I swear Xana has switched himself back on!

"There they are" Odd said to Kayla as he started to run and Kayla chased after him and ran past him and she stopped right in front of Yumi and Ulrich. "Er" Kayla said nervously. Just as Odd appeared next to her.

"Hey guys, this is Kayla!" Odd said.

"Hi" Kayla said shyly.

Aelita was just about to introduce herself when Odd interrupted, he jumped behind Ulrich and talked quite fast, "This is Ulrich he is from Germany, then he dashed behind Yumi and said This is Yumi she is from Japan." He gasped for Air and continued, "this is Jeremie he is a computer genius and lastly he this is Aelita and yes her natural hair colour is pink. Odd gasped for breath which gave the others time to say hi.

After Jeremie had finished introducing himself to Kayla he walked up to Odd, "er, Odd can we trust her?"

Odd looked at him, "Well, we don't have to tell her right away do we?" Odd asked.

"Well no but we could use an extra hand on Lyoko, because Xana is getting more powerful with every return to the past trip, but how are we going to tell her?" Jeremie asked.

"Fear not Jeremie, but when it comes to telling things to girls there is nobody more talented then I!" Odd stood there in a pose trying to show off his supposedly good looking body.

"Snap out of it Odd, I will tell her!" Jeremie shouted at him.

"Are you sure Jeremie?"

"Yes Odd I am sure."

Jeremie and Odd walked back to the rest of the group and Kayla.

"Kayla do you want to be part of our group? Because if you do you have to keep a big secret." Jeremie asked nervously.

Kayla thought for a moment. "Ok I will keep whatever secret you tell me. So what is this secret?"

Odd butted in "We will tell you after lunch I am starving! There is not going to be any food left when we get there."

With that they all ran after Odd who had already left for the cafeteria.

Odd was filling his plate with practically everything he saw and walked over to the table they usually sit at.

Three minutes later the other 5 came over and sat down.

Ulrich and Odd were talking about something to all the group.

"Ulrich dear!" Ulrich dropped his fork onto his plate.

"Who is your new little friend? I bet she is wanting to steal you away from me!" Sissy stood there studying the girl.

Kayla shot up and looked Sissy in the face, Kayla took a deep breath and started, "Firstly I would like to tell you that I have no intentions with Ulrich, secondly does that dress belong to your grandma because it is hideous!" The others started laughing. "and thirdly, did you have your nose done, because you remind me of a witch!" The group were now laughing more than ever. Kayla sat down. Sissy just stomped off.

"So you guys, what was that secret of yours?" Kayla asked.

"Well there is this computer called Xana", Jeremie started, "and it wants to take over the world, and enslave the human race, that's as briefly as I can put it without confusing everyone with technicalities."

"Okay" Kayla said.

"Well when Xana attacks we might need your help to stop him Kayla." Odd added.

"Well is any of this life threatening?" Kayla asked.

"Nope." Jeremie replied.

"Okay I swear not to tell anybody about this thing."

"Oh I just remembered!" Yumi shouted. "Guys, my mum and dad asked me and Aelita if one of our friends would mind coming for dinner."

"Yeah and we don't know who to choose!" Aelita added.

"Send Ulrich" Odd added, me and Jeremie have to add Kayla to our system." Jeremie nodded.

"Okay Ulrich, meet me and Aelita at the entrance after last lesson." Yumi sounding excited.

The lessons went kind of fast for Ulrich because he couldn't stop thinking about what Japanese food tastes like (he has never tried it before).

At the entrance

Ok bye Ulrich, Odd shouted and started walking off towards the park with Kayla and Jeremie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not putting in the Ulrich and Yumi fluff in this chapter but this chapter was getting very long as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

AN. You might need to install Japanese style lettering system to display something on this page.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So if we turned off Xana then how come he is attacking, Jeremie? Odd asked.

"Well just seconds before we pulled the switch which we all thought was going to shut him off forever, he transferred himself to another supercomputer that is stationed below the other computer, it appears that over the years he has been slowly building a power generator of his own on the far side of the factory that that is powers by the river." Jeremie explained. "then he did the usual, he possessed somebody to turn himself back on. Well that is as much as I know."

"Anyway, you said we have to fight Xana, I don't know how to fight!" Kayla said sadly.

"Don't worry Kayla, Odd will teach you, but it depends on what your weapons are and what your super power is." Jeremie replied.

"Wow, I get a superpower!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Yumi's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me Ulrich what do people in Germany do at the dinner table and customs are there?" Yumi's mum asked curiously.

"Ulrich looked at Yumi, then at Yumi's mum, "Well after the meal it is polite to belch, it means that you have enjoyed the meal." He said with a smirk.

"Well there will be no belching at my table!" Yumi's dad said sharply. Yumi's dad still didn't like the idea of him coming over.

After he had finished his dinner he waited. Yumi had noticed that he was getting bored.

Yumi finished her dinner and asked her mother if she can show Ulrich her room, which her mum had agreed.

Yumi opened her door and Ulrich followed her into her room, he looked around but the first thing that caught his eye was a samurai sword hung up on the wall it was in a black case with gold lettering which said: ‹ｭ‚ｳ‚ﾉ‚æ‚ﾁ‚ﾄ ˆ､ –ｼ— 'ｸﾐS ﾐｳ‹ Žｩ—R ‚ｻ‚ｵ‚ﾄ " along the case.

Ulrich asked Yumi what it said which she kindly translated, "It says, 'Strength through love, honour, pride, justice, freedom and respect'."

Ulrich looked back up at the sword and said "good words." He sat down next to Yumi on her bed and looked at her, "Yumi, I want to tell you something, something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Yumi was thinking, _is he really going to tell me he loves me this time?_

Ulrich started stuttering "I..I.. I love you Yumi." He felt himself blushing and his left eyebrow started twitching. He was about to say something else to Yumi, but was stopped when she through her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the factory

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Transfer Odd! Transfer Kayla! Scanner Odd! Scanner Kayla! Virtualisation!" Jeremie says.

The two virtualised on Lyoko, Kayla landed on her feet, but wasn't prepared for a 5-foot drop so she fell back onto her butt.

"Is she there with you Odd?" Jeremie said, his voice coming from above.

Odd turns round to look at her, but faints before he can say anything. She was wearing a purple top with a v-neck; the v-neck has a silvery purple shiny trim. The pants have light purple, shiny colour with a star to the right side. Her hair has a small purple streak on the right side.

Odd got up off of the ground and looked up at Kayla "You're beautiful!" Odd said, "So lets find out what you can do?"

"So how do I find out what my weapons are?" Kayla asked.

"According to my scans you have your weapons in your hand" Jeremie replied.

With that Kayla put her hand out and a Sparkly purple ball starting forming she pulled back and the ball fired hitting a nearby rock and destroying it!

Odd gazed back at Kayla with wide eyes. "Whoa! So we have figured out your, weapons, now lets find out your super power. Try focusing on doing something."

She focused on something; she disappeared and reappeared in an adjacent area next to her previous position.

"It looks like you have the ability to teleport Kayla" Odd said amazed.

"OK" Kayla said amazed at her own powers. "Er, what is that thing behind you?"

Odd turned round to see what it was she had seen, "Oh no, it's a megatank, when it opens, shoot the round thing that looks like an eye but be ready to move out of the way when it fires."

Odd and Kayla start shooting upon the megatank but it kept closing before any of the shots could hit its eye.

Kayla got an idea, "Odd get back!" she shouted. Kayla opened her hand again ready to fire, but she kept the sparkly purple ball in her hand, it started growing in her hand and by the time it was the size of her own head he she pulled her arm back and thrust the ball forward firing it. Although the purple ball didn't do any damage directly it exploded on the megatanks shell with so much force that it pushed it backwards and fall into the digital sea!

Odd got all excited at Kayla and punched hard into the air shouting, "YEAH! Go Kayla! Go Kayla! Go Kayla YEAH!

Kayla started giggling at that.

Then on the right a blue tower turned red, "Jeremie, I think we have a new problem here!" Odd says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA Cliffy. Don't forget to review !


	7. Chapter 7

Right now for chapter 7 HAHAHAHA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd looked at the now red tower (which denotes that it has been activated). Then Xana's monsters started appearing, 3 Megatanks, 6 Krabes, 14 Bloks, and too many Kankrelats (also known as roachsters) to count and not the mention to 6 Frelions flying around the tower.

"Er, Odd? Any bright ideas?" Kayla asked.

"Er, Just one, RUN!" Odd said as he turned on his heels and ran.

"Ok, I am calling the others!" Jeremie shouted into the headset.

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on Yumi's bed hugging, when Ulrich's phone rang, "This had better be good!" Ulrich sad quite unhappily before he answered the call. "Hello?" He said into his phone, "Right we will be right there, Jeremie."

"Right, we have got to go!" Ulrich said hanging up the phone. Yumi sprang off the bed onto her feet and they charged out the room and down the stairs. They caught up with Aelita at the bridge, they got into the elevator and Ulrich pressed the switch. First they stopped to see what was going on. "Guys looks like there is going to be a war down there! Prepare for immediate departure!" Jeremie said in a very serious manner.

"Transfer Ulrich… Transfer Yumi… Transfer Aelita… Scanner Ulrich… Scanner Yumi… Scanner Aelita… Virtualisation!" Jeremie said through the headset going through the player cards on the screen.

They appeared on Lyoko and saw Odd and Kayla hiding behind a few rocks. They ran over and ducked behind the rocks next to Odd and Kayla.

"I hope we have a plan!" Yumi said looking at the mass amount of monsters.

"Well the easiest way to get through them is to pick them off one by one but that could take a while, we have to draw the roachsters away from the rest of the group that will make them easier to destroy." Odd said.

"A diversion" Ulrich said.

"But Xana will suspect a diversion." Aelita paused to think. "I have an idea, Jeremie could you send a short spike through Xana's mainframe? Just long enough to disorientate him so we can attack his monsters more easily."

"Ok I will try, but don't expect much time though." Jeremie replied typing into his computer. "3... 2... 1... SPIKE! Go!"

With that everyone but Aelita ran towards the monsters Ulrich got to the monsters first, he sliced though 4 roachsters and hit two blocks. Before he got his by two mega tanks in a row devirtualising him. Odd wasn't doing too well either, "Odd you have only got 10 life points! Be careful!" Jeremie shouted from above. Yumi took out 2 blocks with her fans and they came back destroying another 2. Yumi shot her fans and a mega tank but they just hit the shell and the other megatank shot at her and she was devirtualised. Kayla charged her sparkly purple weapons, and shot them at a megatank pushing it into the virtual sea. Odd had taken care of all of the remaining monsters except a Krabe. Then all of a sudden the 2 megatanks and the Krabe disappeared. Odd looked at Kayla, "hey where did they go Einstein?" Odd said.

Jeremie scanned the area around them, "I don't know, they are just, gone! Anyway guys we can't just wait for something to happen, get Aelita to the tower then we can return to the past.

Aelita went into the tower and went on the platform, then put her hand on screen,

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

Then all the files went down to the bottom of the tower, "Tower deactivated Jeremie" Aelita informed him.

"Ok, return to the past now!" Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key then a white light engulfed the factory, the school and eventually the rest of the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Ulrich are back in Yumi's bedroom, Yumi sat up. "Ulrich I want to show you something." With that she opened her bedside table draw, and took out a notebook with lots of Japanese writing. She gave it to Ulrich who looked at it. "What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Well it's a song, in Japanese, I wrote it. I want you to sing it with me at the duet competition in 3 months" Yumi said cheerfully.

"Er, Yumi? I don't know how to read Japanese," Ulrich said sadly.

"Don't worry I will teach you." Yumi said with a smile on her face. "Its actually quite easy I promise!"

"Ok Yumi, but I think it would be easier if you told me what the song was called!" the boy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I call it 'A World Without Danger' its based on Lyoko." Yumi said.

Ulrich looked down at the paper again the paper reading:

(A/N sorry but the Japanese words have had to be taken out because the site doesn't reconize them :( sorry)

"Ok Yumi, I will try.

Yumi grabbed him into a strong hug. "Thank you Ulrich."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was walking down the hallway on his way to Kayla's room.

Odd knocked on her door, which she answered. Odd got very nervous.

"Er, I...I…I…Um wanted to give you something" Odd said stuttering like a madman.

"And what's that" she asked.

He pulled arm from behind his back and pulled out a bunch of flowers, most on them were purple but there was some blue and red one in there too.

"Awwww, they are beautiful!" she said. "What's the occasion?"

Odd started stuttering like a madman again. "The occasion is you, in my heart" Odd said with a cheesy grin on his face. "I love you."

"Awwww, how sweet!" She grabbed him into a hug.

Odd was thinking, _Where did I get the 'You are the occasion, in my heart' line from?_

"I love you too Odd" she said breaking the hug.

Kayla pulled him in for a kiss, which she knew he wanted. The kiss got deepened when Odd put his tongue in Kayla's mouth. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear someone walk down the hall way past them, it was a boy younger then the two, who was staring at them as he walked then he bumped into the double doors at the end of the hall startling the two. "Er, I was just, er, going to, er, oh forget it" the boy said and ran off through the doors.

"I gotta go feed Kiwi see you tomorrow at breakfast." Odd said giving Kayla one last kiss on the cheek and he took off down the hall.

Kayla went into her room and put the flowers on her cupboard in an empty vase that her mum had bought her. Which was purple and white before she got into bed and got under her duvet, it was the last thing she looked at before she fell to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHA end of chapter 7.

Tell me what you think!

I need more reviews to carry on! You silly lazy people thinking that I can do all the work without any help! I will get Kiwi onto you! Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 WOOOHOOO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kayla and Odd got up early, so they could eat breakfast earlier, they were eating pancakes. Kayla and Odd were sitting next to each other, Odd was telling Kayla about lots of funny things that have happened over the past year at Kadic, "then he fell onto the floor and snapped out of it! He was like 'what happened? Where am I?' Odd started laughing with Kayla.

Kayla kissed Odd on the cheek taking him by surprise.

At that moment Sissy, came up from behind them. "Odd, in love with the new girl!" She giggled to herself, "Odd, even you could do better then that!"

With that Kayla shot up and glared at sissy right in the eyes like she meant it.

"Wow, chill out little girl" sissy said.

Kayla had had enough at this point, she slapped sissy right on the cheek leaving a bright red mark! Most of the students in the cafeteria started laughing and cheering because sissy was one of the most hated students in the school because she is so snobby. She stomped off to her table. At this point Ulrich walked in with Jeremie and Aelita they noticed half the students were laughing at sissy.

"Well Odd must have pulled another prank on sissy" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Or called her something really funny" Jeremie said.

"Yep he called her a 5 foot trout yesterday." Aelita continued.

They had all collected their breakfasts and were walking down to their ordinary table.

"So what was the joke this morning that was so funny?" Jeremie asked with a small smile.

"Oh I haven't insulted her yet, Kayla slapped her." Odd replied.

"Too bad I missed that!" Aelita said giving Kayla a wink.

"Well, how hard did you hit her?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Well…" Kayla began but was interrupted by Jeremie's laptop beeping denoting that a tower has been activated.

"It will have to wait!" Jeremie said.

They all got up and ran out of the cafeteria, Sissy watched them leave and started to follow them at a distance of course. They all stopped around the manhole cover and look around to see if anybody was looking, sissy dived into a nearby bush and looked at them, she could see them, but they obviously couldn't see her. Ulrich lifted the manhole cover. Jeremie went down first followed by Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich; Ulrich put the manhole cover on after he was in. Unfortunately for them sissy watched them go into the sewer. As soon as the manhole cover was on sissy got out of the bush and stood near the cover assessing her options.

_Should I follow them into some creepy sewer or tell everyone? _She thought to herself.

She tried to lift the cover, she was only just able to lift it because she was not used to manual labour. She stepped onto the ladder and pulled on the cover, fortunately for her it was easier than lifting it. When she got to the bottom she noticed a lot of wheel marks because it was wet down there the wheel marks have obviously been left by some sort of wheel vehicles. She followed them. But got lost in dark part of the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the factory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Odd! Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd! Virtualisation!" said Jeremie through the intercom; he had to do Kayla and Ulrich afterwards because they only have three scanners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayla and Ulrich virtualised next to the others who were waiting for them.

They heard a loud scream from above which was obviously Jeremie's.

"Oh no! Something has happened to Jeremie" Aelita said with shock.

"All the more reason to get to the tower faster!" Ulrich said quickly.

At that moment something entered odd field of vision he only just saw it at the corner of his eye. "What is that?" he said looking at the two yellow balls moving towards them at high speed.

"Oh no, not again! They are guardians!" Not long after she said that a guardian imprisoned her and Odd.

"What do we do now?" Asked Kayla.

"Nothing, because without Jeremie or Aelita we can't get them out!" Ulrich said.

"Well our best bet is to try and free Aelita because she can get Odd out and deactivate the tower." Yumi said.

Ulrich struck the guardian that trapped Aelita. He tried and tried while Kayla and Yumi fired at it. They tried for little over 5 minuets at no avail. Then Kayla came up with an idea.

"Stop! I have an idea!" Kayla said.

She walked towards the guardian and put her hand on it, her hand formed her sparkly purple ball around the greenish yellow guardian. Then the guardian exploded forcing Kayla back almost to the edge of the mountain region landscape. Fortunately it worked. Aelita fell to the floor and thanked them.

"What about Odd?" Kayla asked.

Aelita turned to see Odd trapped in another guardian. She kneeled down in front of it and sang at a high-pitched note and made an imitation of Odd beside the guardian. The guardian started the bulge in several areas before destroying itself with the confusion.

"Thanks Aelita" Odd said.

"Come on we have to deactivate the tower!" Ulrich said impatiently.

Aelita entered the tower and floated up to the upper platform and placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Jeremie doesn't seem to be there, I will have to do the return to the past trip myself."

At that moment white light engulfed the area around the factory, the sewer and Sissy who was crying because she was lost, the school and at last, the rest of the world.

The day started again.

Kayla kissed Odd on the cheek taking him by surprise.

At that moment Sissy, came up from behind them. "Odd, in love with the new girl!" She giggled to herself, "Odd, even you could do better then that!"

With that Kayla shot up and glared at sissy right in the eyes like she meant it.

"Wow, chill out little girl" sissy said.

Kayla had had enough at this point, she slapped sissy right on the cheek leaving a bright red mark! This time Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita were in the queue watching and started laughing with the rest of the cafeteria!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please; try to give me at least an idea for my next chapter! If not I will feed you to Xana! HAHAHAHA

Thanks again to purple lover and the rest of you who have helped me with this story.


	9. Chapter 9

OK! Thanks to the help from Sapphire Raider and purplelover they are the greatest!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita settled into their chairs and waited for class to begin. The teacher walked in saying good morning to the class.

"Hey Ulrich" Sissy whispered from her table with a smile. "How about you and I go to the cinema after school.

Ulrich frowned.

"You know sissy you have the brains of a walrus and the social capacity of a potty!" Odd said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone started laughing

"Alright children quiet down! Said miss Hertz. Then she turned around to write some stuff on the black board. Suddenly the lights flickered on and off and everything electrical went haywire. The pencil sharpener went nuts and burst into pieces. Suddenly Ulrich got a call on his cell phone.

"Are you getting this? Xana has sent a message onto anything that can transmit words out radio in here is blasting it and out cell phones are too. He's sending a message to us." Yumi said into her phone.

"Jeremy turn on your phone," Ulrich said, he still had Yumi on the line. "I can't hear it on mine since I have Yumi on so we'll use yours,"

Jeremy nodded his head and turned his phone on. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich leaned in to hear what was going on.

"Attention, I have a proclamation to make. The Lyoko gang must come to Lyoko. I have decided that if they can defeat me I will deactivate myself, but if you loose you must virtualise me. You know who you are now come!" came Xana's voice from the phone the message kept repeating itself.

"Ulrich help!" Yumi suddenly screamed into the phone, and then the line went dead.

Ulrich flew out of his chair and ran out of the room. The others were hot on his trail. Ulrich ran all the way to Yumi's classroom. "Yumi," Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi was statically stuck to the wall. All the electronics were flying at her. Ulrich jumped over and pulled her off the wall before the objects hit her. Yumi fell down and was pulled by Ulrich to a corner; they ducked right before they got hit. "Yumi are you okay?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded and smiled up and Ulrich. He grabbed Yumi and pulled her into his arms. Yumi rested her head against his chest. Ulrich decided moving now would be pointless, they would just get hurt. Ulrich gently ran his fingers through her hair, while Yumi slipped her hands around his neck and leaned into him. Ulrich held her weight against him, which was surprisingly not much. _Dang she is so light I bet Odd could carry her._ Ulrich thought laughing to himself. Yumi suddenly gasped as the pencil sharpener flew and smacked into the wall centimetres above her head. The remains showered down on them. Ulrich put one of his hands up to block it from hitting her in the head. Yumi held onto Ulrich tighter.

"Ulrich we have to get out of here or we will be crushed." Yumi said into Ulrich ear.

"Fine I see a way out, but we have to go quick, don't let go of me." Ulrich said. Yumi nodded her head and grabbed Ulrich's hand. Ulrich stood up and brought her brought her close to him. Ulrich then pulled Yumi towards an open window and climbed in. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were outside waiting for them. "We figured you would come out this way." Odd said. Ulrich smiled as they climbed out. Ulrich put his arms up and grabbed Yumi by the waist and brought her down. Then they took off for the woods.

They ran all the way to the factory and climbed into the elevator. Jeremy got off at the first stop while the rest of the gang rode the elevator down to the second stop. They then climbed out and walked over to their scanners.

"I'll do Ulrich and Odd first, ladies stand back." Jeremy said. Ulrich and Odd climbed in and waited. The doors shut and the process began. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, virtualisation!"

Odd and Ulrich landed on Lyoko in the mountain region. "All clear Jeremy send the girls," Ulrich called out. The boys waited while they listened to Jeremy transfer the girls to Lyoko. Yumi and Aelita softly landed on the ground.

"Alright Jeremy, which way do we go?" Ulrich asked.

"The most Xana activity is east of you. It looks like he has a group of monsters waiting for you." Jeremy said.

"This will be fun," Odd said. They took off running east. When they got close enough to see the monsters they slowed their running to a stop.

"Aelita you stay here. We will call for you when we are ready." Ulrich said. Aelita nodded her head. "Yumi you take the right side work your way in. Odd take the left, work your way in as well. I'll take the middle. You two if you are lucky will meet in the middle I will guard Aelita. My job is to stand between her and the monsters in case any of them break off." Ulrich said.

"From the flock." Odd added.

Everyone looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Alright guys if you're going to go do it now." Jeremy said. Everyone nodded their heads and ran off to their positions. "Your all in position go now!" At that count the three ran in to attack. Yumi and Odd disappeared into the "flock" of monsters, while Ulrich stayed on the very edge to protect Aelita. Ulrich ran with his sword-raised ready to dodge fire, but none came. Ulrich knocked out at least seven monsters when he noticed that none of them even cared.

"Jeremy they aren't firing back, what's up?" Ulrich asked. Suddenly the monsters parted to make way for a black, slimy blob. "They attack on my command. A command I have not yet given Ulrich." Xana said. Ulrich looked at a purple thing mixed in with the black blob.

"Odd! What did you do to him?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, it was too easy he ran straight to me. I knocked him out easily. This one however was not quite so easy to capture." Xana said as a black blobby hand looking thing brought out from behind him a struggling Yumi. "Let me go now!" She screamed.

"Let her go!" Ulrich shouted, furry behind his every word.

"Fine," Xana said dropping them both. Yumi picked herself up and ran over to Odd. She hoisted Odd onto her shoulder and made her way over to Ulrich.

"What's the catch?" Ulrich asked, as Yumi gently set Odd down behind him. "Nothing but a proposition. I want out, and you want me gone. So let's make a game of it. I duel one of you if I win you agree to virtualise me into your world. If you win I give you Aelita's missing fragment and allow you to shut down Lyoko.

"Think about it Ulrich we have a chance at this." Aelita said coming up from behind them.

"I don't like it, not one bit." Ulrich stated. Odd then, groggily sat up. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just the fact that Xana is standing in front of us." Yumi stated.

"What!" Odd screamed jumping up.

"Yea, you saw him and fainted." Yumi said.

"It was kind of funny." Odd sneered at Yumi.

"So do we have a deal?" Xana asked.

"Let us talk first." Ulrich stated. Xana nodded his approval as they stepped out of hearing distance.

"This is dangerous, if we fail then Xana is free to roam the world. I don't like this." Ulrich said.

"But if we win he's gone forever." Aelita pointed out. "But only one of us can duel him." Yumi stated. "Why?" Odd asked.

"It's the rules of duelling. Normally it's commander versus commander." Yumi said.

"Alright then I'll do it." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy you getting all of this?"

"Yea, go for it Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Good luck buddy," Odd said.

"You can do it." Aelita said.

"Just be careful, I don't want a dead boyfriend." Yumi said kissing him on the cheek. Ulrich pulled her in close to him and whispered into her ear. "Of course." Yumi smiled, while Odd stood laughing on the side. They then turned and walked back over to Xana.

"Alright we accept it will be leader versus leader correct?" Ulrich asked.

"True, then let the duel begin." Xana commanded. There was a sudden rush of air and an arena popped up out of the ground. Aelita was thrust onto the battling stage, while Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were pushed on the outsides of it. There was a wall that separating them from Aelita. "Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. The others tried to break the wall with their weapons, but it was no use. "Xana the deal was for you too fight me. What on earth are you doing?" Ulrich demanded. "Ulrich you said the leader of your group. The leader of your group is Aelita. She is after all the one that knows the most of this place and she is the only one who can deactivate the towers. She is the leader and the bet has been placed, if she looses you virtualise me!" Xana mocked. The group was furious that they had let Xana trick them, but it was no use, they couldn't change anything. Now, it was all up to Aelita. Aelita stood up and watched as Xana brought himself into a form. He turned into his natural state. Xana looked like a human child about their age. He had jet-black hair, an earring in his ear, red glowing eyes, very muscular, and as tall as Ulrich. He had on a dark black shirt and black pants. His skin was tan and he looked ready to kill. "Geesh Yumi, he looks like you. You two could go out on a date and be made for each other," Odd joked. Yumi and Ulrich stared at him hard until Odd shut up and stared at the ground. "Come on Aelita, you can do this he is a push over." Yumi exclaimed. "You can do it girl, you've got the moves!" Odd shouted. Aelita nodded her head and squared herself in front of Xana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy! Will Aelita be able to stop Xana or is the world doomed?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question:

Why is everyone afraid for if Xana came to earth? It's not like he still has his powers outside Lyoko, because outside Lyoko he is a normal person just like everyone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you all in chapter 10! It wont be as long as this chapter because this chapter is very long.


	10. Chapter 10

YEAH! Chapter 10!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana charged at her, which knocked her off guard. He grabbed her arm and spun her around in circles. Then he let go sending her flying into a clear wall that surrounded the entire arena. Aelita slowly got up and wobbled a bit, but Xana didn't let her rest. He had already made it over to her and punched her in the stomach. Aelita doubled over in pain. Her knees hit the ground, and she started to cough. Xana laughed mockingly and kicked her up against the wall again. Aelita moaned in pain, and tried to stand up, but Xana was more then ready for that. He took his elbow and crushed it into her back. Aelita fell to the floor. "No, Aelita!" Jeremy screamed. The rest of the gang stood on the sidelines helpless. Yumi buried her face in Ulrich shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her. Odd fell to his knees feeling helpless. Xana backed up a little bit to see if she could stand. Which she did, she slowly stood up and braced herself against the wall. She looked up at him and was instantly thrown into a rage of furry. Aelita put her back towards Xana and backed up a little bit towards him. Then she suddenly screamed and charged towards the wall. Everyone watched in shock and surprise as she ran up it, flipped over Xana and landed behind him. Aelita instantly kicked him in the back causing him to fall over. Aelita took deep breaths as she looked at Xana. She was amazed at what she had just done. Unfortunately for her, he stood up laughing. "Nice move I didn't think you had it in you." Xana mocked. Aelita got herself into a fighting position waiting for the next attack he would send. Suddenly though it appeared like he disappeared. Then there was a sharp pain in her back. Aelita fell over only to be pulled up again by a rough hand. Xana slapped her in the face then flipped her over his shoulder. Aelita landed on her back. She rolled over to her stomach in pain. She was having a hard time gasping her breath. Aelita slowly got up again, coughing. "Ulrich she's not going to make it." Yumi whined while holding onto his shoulder. Ulrich ran his fingers along her back. "She will she's tough, just give her some time." Ulrich said. He had complete faith in her. Aelita found her last inner strength and charged at Xana. She ran over to him and went to kick him in the gut. Xana grabbed her foot and pulled her foot towards him. Aelita lost her balance and hit the floor. Xana still had her foot and spun her around then let go. Yet again, she flew into the wall. She then crumpled up and blacked out. "No!" Everyone screamed. Xana then walked over to the small group. "Aelita you have to get up!" Odd screamed. "Aelita are you alright? Aelita please!" Jeremy screamed. Aelita still didn't get up. Yumi couldn't look any longer and turned her head away. She buried her face in Ulrich's shoulder again. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her, while Odd sank to the knees looking at the ground. Ulrich still stared at her though. Xana made his way over to the small gang. "Game…over." he said. Ulrich stared at him straight in the face and answered. "Not yet, Aelita I know you can hear me. You can do this. Think of earth, your life, your dreams, your friends, think of Jeremy. He's counting on you Aelita. You can do it now get up!" Ulrich screamed at her. Yumi tightened her grip on Ulrich and whispered in his ear. "It's over Ulrich, let it go." Yumi said. "No it isn't she can do this." Ulrich said. Xana laughed at the thought. "It's time Jeremy." He said. Jeremy started the process with tears in his eyes. Suddenly though a smile came across Ulrich's face. "What is it now? Your smiling, but you have already lost." Xana said curiously. "I told you we haven't lost yet." Ulrich replied. Suddenly Aelita kicked him in the back. Xana flew into the wall, screaming in pain. "Oh so the princess hasn't had enough yet. Fine then I'll kill you." He stated. Aelita smiled and threw herself at him. She kicked him in the gut and bent his arm behind his back. She then pushed his front side into the wall. "Not this time," She whispered into his ear. Aelita then used his own weight against him and flipped him over her head. He came crashing down on his face. He stood up and ran at her. She stuck her foot out and it nailed him in the stomach at the last second. He then doubled over. Aelita rolled over his back, and then came up underneath him. It surprises him and she struck him in the face. Xana screamed in pain. Aelita didn't let him rest though she did a flying kick in the air knocking him flat, by the time he stood up to counter-attack she was doing a mid air hitch-kick. She flipped him into a wall. She had won!

Everyone starts to cheer, until they notice something happening with Xana, Xana gets up and copies himself so there are now 5 of them! They all rush at Aelita, she manages to kick 2 of them away from her for a while but she is overwhelmed she is pinned up against the area wall by two of the five Xana's, the first Xana come into the now defenceless Aelita and punches her hard in the face and repeats it over and over. Yumi can't watch, none of the others can either. Xana gets read for another punch and mutters something that sounds to Aelita like "Only Human" he punches her square in the nose and she falls to the floor motionless.

On Jeremie's Computer Aelita's heart rate goes to 0 and her card fades away to nothing, Jeremie's eye widened, tears instantly building up, using up the last of the hope he had left, he screamed into the headset, "AELITA?"

The Lyoko Gang knew what that meant. Yumi's hug on Ulrich tightened as she started to cry loudly.

Just then the computer beep telling Jeremie he had a call. He looked up to see Kayla's picture he answered it.

"Jeremie I am ready to be virtualised to Lyoko" Kayla said.

"There is no point" Jeremie said wiping his eyes, "Aelita is dead".

Kayla dropped her phone and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS TOO LATE!"

Kayla slammed her fist into the side of one of the scanners breaking her hand.

"You Humans haven't forgotten about our deal have you!" Xana called.

Jeremie slams his fist on the desk, "The deal is off! You cheated!"

All 5 Xana's merge again into 1.

Xana and Jeremie start having a virtual argument.

Aelita is standing in a completely white room if you could call it that it was just a white space where you couldn't see anything she's looking round for some answers. "Hello?" she calls into the empty space.

"Hello Aelita" A female voice came from somewhere.

"Who is it? SHOW YOURSELF!" Aelita shouted.

"No need to get angry Aelita, its ok" A woman stepped into Aelita's view she was probably in her 30's.

"Who are you?" Aelita looking at her face, trying to remember, she looks familiar but she can't quite catch on.

"My name is Carmen, Aelita, I am your mother.

At that moment a lot of thoughts went speeding through Aelita's head she was confused but at the same time she was understanding it all.

"Aelita we don't have much time, me and your father used all the energy we could to stop you from being killed and brought you here we are going to send you back, when you have defeated him once and for all me and your father can return to the real world."

Just then Carmen touched Aelita's chest, Aelita took in a sudden long gasp of air. Just then she was laying on Lyoko's floor again.

Jeremie was still arguing about the fight being unfair. When he noticed on the other window, Aelita heart and breathing had just started up again, he was speechless.

Aelita got up, fortunately for her Xana had hit back turned to her.

Ulrich and Yumi were still hugging with Ulrich trying to calm Yumi down by rocking slowing from side to side when he was interrupted by Odd tapping on his shoulder and pointing to Aelita who had her finger on her lip telling them to remain quiet.

She walks up behind the still shouting Xana, who was still arguing although Jeremie had gone quiet. She tapped gentle on Xana's right shoulder, he turned round, she punched him in the side of the face causing him to fall over. Xana gets up and turns into 5 again the 4 copies went after Aelita while the original stayed behind and watched. Two Xana's were behind her and two in front, the two behind grabbed her from behind, she put her arms round their necks and put all of her weight upon them and kicked the two Xana's in front of her causing them to fall into the digital void. She managed to get out of the grab from the two Xana's behind her. One of the 2 copies ran at her and dived at her attempting to push her into the digital void and sacrifice himself but Aelita side stepped and the silly copy fell into the digital void to his doom. The remaining copy went to punch her in the side of the face but she blocked it with her outer forearm and counter attacked him with a hard punch to his super plexus. Causing the last copy to cripple over with pain, which made it a simple for Aelita to kick him into the digital sea. Aelita walked towards the original Xana, and squared off about 10 metres away from him. She heard a voice inside of her head it was her mother, "Aelita, you can do anything in this world."

Aelita jumped straight up into the air and hovered 3 feet from the ground, raising a few eyebrows and making the others smile. Their smiles broke when they saw Xana hover as well. Aelita and Xana flew towards each other, Aelita came in with her legs and grabbed Xana's head between her knees and spun him around Xana slammed into a rock, Aelita flew down and landed on him, punching him in the face over and over, the arena walls faded letting the others come in, Aelita was still punching the dead Xana in the face. Odd stood behind Aelita who was crying while continuing to punch Xana. Odd put his hand down on Aelita shoulder, "Its ok Aelita, its over." Aelita got up not looking away from Xana's stone dead face.

"You did it Aelita, you saved the whole world by yourself!" Odd said.

Aelita cried and spun into Odd arms and hugged him. At that moment Aelita's mum and this man who looked like her dad. Ulrich readies his sword.

"It's ok Ulrich, they are my parents."

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd exchanged looks.

"Look I will explain after we have all be de-virtualised." Aelita said.

"Well that is how we ended up in Lyoko, Xana tricked us." Franz said while hugging Carmen. Something they haven't been able to do for years.

Everything went alright for the gang afterwards, Odd and Kayla were going out Yumi and Ulrich were and so were Aelita and Jeremie.

They all lived happily ever after, but that's another story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK EVERYBODY! I am sorry but this is the last chapter, I did it extra long for you boys and girls. I would like to thank you all for staying with me throw the rough times.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
